Forgotten
by Royal Girl
Summary: Days are dark. Harry's gone, Freds's gone, Dumbledore's gone. Hermione has lost her memory. The main question lies unknown, Is Voldemort gone?


Authors Note: I'm actually re-writing this story. I hope you'll like it. I don't own Harry Potter or the characters so don't go on my case. And if you see some mistakes, please realize that English is my fourth language.  
  
FORGOTTEN  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
"NOOOO DON'T PROFFESOR DUMBLEDORE!! I can't forget!" My own screams filled my head waking me up to find myself in an infirmary. Strangers all around me were calling out my name. "Hermione you're awake!" they cried. Who were these people? How'd they know my name? All I could remember was my screaming voice telling an old man named Dumbledore that I couldn't forget; soon he was on the ground. What couldn't I forget?  
  
A girl with red hair came up to me and hugged me. I could see tears in her eyes. Most of them had red hair, and their hair seemed so familiar. There was this one boy who stood on my left and he reminded me of...I couldn't tell who he reminded me of. Everything single feature of his face was so familiar. His hair was burning red like fire. I found my voice, turned to him and asked, "Who're you?" The boy looked across to a lady with red hair who sat on my right. She nodded at him.  
  
"My name's George, George Weasley," he answered. His stare was intense. And before I knew it, I was introduced to every soul in the room. A man, who I was to refer to as Mr. Weasley told me that I was at a school called Hogwarts. The previous Headmaster had left the school to me. The school needed my help more than anything because I was an Auror. It was summer time and currently I was 22 years old. My nurse, Madam Pomfrey gave me potion to take every night.  
  
The girl who had hugged me, her name was Ginny, led me to my quarters. The halls seemed so familiar. Every little bit of architecture was familiar. Then I came to halt. On the wall was a picture of boy, about my age. His hair was dark and his eyes green. A scar rest upon his forehead. The picture saw me and smiled. There was something about this boy that told me that I had known him. "Who's he?" I asked Ginny.  
  
"Harry Potter," she answered and more and more tears swam down her cheek.  
  
"He must have been important to you," I said.  
  
"He was great friend, and went through a lot of hardships," was her answer. We continued our way to my room. I still had a hospital gown on and Ginny rummaged through the wardrobe looking for some clothes. As she looked, my eyes caught a nice dressing gown. It was dark blue, almost with sparkles as stars and galaxies. Looking at it made me think of this one boy. I felt my hand reach out towards it. Ginny was staring at me now. "Hermione put this on. Dinner's in two hours," she handed me some black robes, and ran out the door. My wanting for that gown had made her upset. But why?  
  
Ginny's POV:  
  
"You don't get it Mum, the way she was staring at that picture of Harry. It hurt, and now that Harry's gone...Remember that gown Fred at bought her in her 7th year when he was teaching at Hogwarts right before he started Auror training with her? She was staring at it so bad, I'm sure she must have realized something. He loved her so much and I'm sure if she knew-" I started.  
  
"No Ginny! Dumbledore put her on the charm to make her forget her past for a reason. The charm wasn't strong because he was weak when he cast it," Mum said. She was crying too. Everyone in the Order was in Gryffindor Common Room talking about Hermione.  
  
"I don't see why we can't tell her!!!! She deserves to know the truth more than any of us! She fought for Harry and Fred. From everyone in that room, she asked me for my name first. Not Ginny, not you Mum, not Remus, not Dad, not even Ron! Me!!!! And that can mean only one thing...Fred! I think she's trying to remember him, and you're not helping!!!" yelled George.  
  
"George, we have to trust Dumbledore. If we don't trust him, we don't trust anyone," said Mum.  
  
"Trust! I don't know if you've noticed Mum, but Dumbledore's DEAD! He's gone! " George said sarcastically.  
  
"George, I know Fred was your brother-" started Mum.  
  
"He wasn't JUST a brother mum. He IS my twin!!! Nobody witnessed his death," George stated and left without a word. Mum collapsed into a chair. God knows whether you-know-who's still alive or not. But George actually thought Fred was alive. Dad was hugging Mum. Bill and Charlie couldn't believe Georges anger. But I guess no one could. All I knew was that I wasn't happy with the world right now.  
  
Authors Note: Like it? I hope you do. I spent a lot of time on it. Please review!!!! Thanks 


End file.
